Rebirth
by Romancelover1321
Summary: AU After the battle with the Arrancars, Orihime disappears after Rukia and Ichigo's relationship is officially announced. Five years later, Ulquiorra suddenly appears in her apartment, and needless to say her life takes a major change. 100 word chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Although she always appeared happy, Orihime had a guilty conscious. Every hour, she subconsciously reminded herself that she had caused of her parent's car accident and was a major disappointment to her dead brother, who had given up everything for her. She especially felt unworthy to Ichigo, who had caught the attention of Rukia, whom she regarded as perfect.

All because death was a very old friend in her life who wanted to take everyone away she loved.

So when she had watched Ulquiorra, whom she had unwilling sympathized with, fade to dust, her already damaged heart shattered into pieces.

**Author's Notes: I know I am crazy. Doing a new story when I haven't finished others but hey when creativity hits, you have to just go with it. Prompt: Haunted **


	2. Chapter 2

Like all things in life, the battle with the Arrancars' eventually ended, and everyone had returned to their previous lives. Orihime, who had become overwhelmed by the events, became distant. She had fallen into the routine of school, work and homework. For her, the process was calming and stable, a quality which was otherwise lacking in her life.

While her friends, disturbed by the change, tried to bring her back to her old self, Orihime stubbornly refused. It was in this solitude she realized that she and Ulquiorra had something in common. They were both strangers to everyone around them.

**Prompt: strangers **


	3. Chapter 3

After graduating high school, Orihime finally left the spirit world the day Ichigo and Rukia announced their relationship.

Without telling anyone, she went to technical college for nursing. She had always preferred healing, and the job seemed to fit her. Four years later, she graduated and returned to Tokyo, where she found a job in a major hospital and moved into a small apartment.

So it was safe to assume when she had entered her apartment at two in the morning, she was not expecting to see a familiar face sitting her favorite chair. A face that was long dead.

**Prompt: Twist of Fate**


	4. Chapter 4

He was supposed to be dead.

She had _watched _him decay to dust.

Ichigo had plunged a sword _through _his heart.

Ulquiorra glared at through narrow eyes, his pale calloused hands tightly gripped the edge of his chair. Apparently he wanted to be here as much as she had wanted a root canal.

"I have been waiting."

Sometimes, she wondered if God hated her. Not only had he taken away her entire immediate family, given the love of her life to someone she couldn't compete with, but now stuck her with a grumpy Arrancar who really wanted to kill her.

**Prompt: Waiting  
**


	5. Chapter 5

"How are you here?"

Ulquiorra blankly glared at her as if she had asked him a dumb rhetorical question. And considering the circumstances she thought it was a very legitimate question.

Death, for her to this point, had been an irreversible state of being and to have someone other than the Son of God to overcome it was rather… unbelievable.

When he didn't reply, she figured he was just going to ignore her and remain silent. So without asking, she heated up some homemade soup a coworker had kindly donated, and gave it to him.

He ate every last drop.

**Prompt: Silence**


	6. Chapter 6

One week. Or at least according to her calendar that was how long Ulquiorra had been living with her. And during that time he hadn't spoken a single word.

To be honest, after going from living in constant battle to working in a bustling city hospital, Orihime viewed silence as a welcoming friend. Sometimes, though, she found herself disturbed by it. Because in the silence, she had to face the ugly truth that she was _alone_.

And despite the fact she was living with Ulquiorra, she had never felt lonelier. So to solve her problem, she turned on some music.

**Prompt: Music**


	7. Chapter 7

Ulquiorra immediately rushed into her kitchen upon hearing the foreign sound. Orihime had forgotten Aizen did not allow the Arrancars modern entertainment (unless you counted fights to the death and weird Alice-and-Wonderlandesque tea parties).

Instead of being angry and murderous, he was curious. For the first time since he arrived, he listened attentively to her explanation as she flipped through the radio channels and exposed him to different genres of music.

She immediately expected him to take a liking to classical music, which he did, but she was surprised when he showed partiality to a new alternative station she liked.

**Prompt: the unexpected**


	8. Chapter 8

For the next couple days, Ulquiorra avoided the radio and her as if they were the bubonic plague. It seemed she had provoked something in he did not want nor would he accept.

However, he gave up his boycott three days later, and that morning he had played with radio while she cooked breakfast. When he had accidentally stumbled on a song that had been a favorites of her brothers, she couldn't resist the temptation to sing. Instead of being berated by insults, like she expected, he gave her an accepting nod. Surprisingly she found herself liking his silent approval.

**Prompts: resistance and temptation**


	9. Chapter 9

A new routine entered her life, and she fully embraced it. Every morning, Ulquiorra would scan the radio stations for songs while she made them breakfast. Although he would never admit it, she noticed he always looked for at least one song she would sing along to.

During college, she had lost her love of cooking, but through this routine she discovered it once more. So much so she began cooking dinner again.

Ever the eternal optimist, she hoped this routine would help him learn to tolerate her. Preferably, she rather be friends but she would happily settle for acquaintances.

**Prompt: Promising**

**Author's note: Sorry for the late update. I will post chapter 10 tonight in order tonight.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

A week later Ulquiorra had become bored with the radio. When he had discovered it had the disgusting habit of repeating the same songs over and over again, he ignored its existence.

Orihime, although, was in withdraws. She desperately missed her daily dose of music. So, impulsively, she introduced him to internet. When new music finally began to intrude upon her tiny apartment, she was once more at ease.

However, she now realized she was basically keeping a hermit and showed Ulquiorra the city through computer.

It was the first time he acknowledged her world, and it made her happy.

**Prompt: New **

**Author's Notes: So my computer was being uncooperative last night and I couldn't post this. Sorry, life isn't my friend lately. **


	11. Chapter 11

Orihime was a patient woman. But she had her limits. Three months passed since Ulquiorra had arrived at her doorstep, and he still refused to go into the city.

Since her world was a new concept to him, she expected him to be a little bit cautious. However, she soon found out he wasn't being cautious but obstinate, and on top of her high pile of bills and her new promotion, she was going to explode.

So when he refused to go into the city for the third time, there was only one thing to do. Break down and cry.

**Prompt: end of the line **


	12. Chapter 12

Ulquiorra was unprepared for her breakdown. Throughout the entirety of his stay, she was courteous and patient despite her suspicions of him. Lately, she seemed stressed, but thought nothing of it. During her captivity, she had not once wavered in her belief, and he assumed she still had that unwavering strength.

Yet somewhere along the line someone had managed to reduce her to the broken mess before him.

So in either disappointment or pity, he explained to her, "If you want, I will go shopping with you."

Her watery smile, while not the most beautiful, was not the ugliest either.

**Prompts: Leap of faith and broken**


	13. Chapter 13

They couldn't go shopping until Saturday, and Ulquiorra was perfectly content waiting considering he was reluctant. Every day, he watched as a large mass of people milled around below and tried to picture himself in the crowd, but he couldn't.

It seemed time was on her side because it was Saturday faster than he liked.

Immediately after exiting the apartment building, he was assaulted by the sun. This sun seemed heavier, warmer and brighter than the one in Los Noches, but for him it wasn't the true sun. His world only revolved around Orihime, the brightest star in his universe.

**Prompt: the sun**


	14. Chapter 14

"I should take you out more. You're practically transparent!"

Ulquiorra barely registered her joke as he followed her into the sea of people.

For the most part, his life was solitary, quiet and cold with random bursts of drama. Usually, he tended to avoid any type of conflict. If he couldn't, he tried to end it quickly.

Now, he found himself lost in the drama of smoke, noise and people, and he was unable to escape it. Though, before he lagged too far behind, Orihime grabbed his calloused hand, entwining their fingers.

For some reason, she was always his savior.

**Prompt: Lost**


	15. Chapter 15

Unknown to Ulquiorra, Orihime had a strict schedule for them. She knew that he would be overwhelmed by the overcrowded setting, which was proven when he had nearly gotten lost.

So in the morning, they searched for a new pair of shoes for her, and at noon, they ate lunch. During lunch, she told him about the shops and the business which surrounded them, and he listened attentively to her words, ignoring his food. The rest of day, they shopped for some clothes for him until closing time, and she loved that he held her hand the whole entire time.

**Prompt: Closing Time**


	16. Chapter 16

For his entire life, Ichigo had been chasing ghosts. In every woman, he looked for his mother, and in the end, only two ever could compare: Rukia and Orihime.

And when Orihime had disappeared five years ago, she became his new ghost. He had practically hunted her down, but every lead was met with a dead end. Although the official search was called off, he never stopped looking for her everywhere he went.

So when he accidently spotted sunset colored hair in a popular downtown café, he knew it was Orihime. His Orihime.

He had finally found his elusive ghost.

**Prompt: ghosts **


	17. Chapter 17

After finding her, Ichigo was not going to let her go. Not after five years of vigilant searching.

He was going to approach her, but then noticed someone with her. Someone who was very pale and had two green tattoos which ran down the length of his cheek.

But it couldn't be. That bastard was dead.

It was much safer just to follow them, Ichigo had decided. The pair had gone shopping and during that time, he definitely confirmed that somehow that person was Ulquiorra.

After retrieving her apartment number, Ichigo set off for home. He had found their Orihime.

**Prompt: Lost and Found **


	18. Chapter 18

Later that night when he returned to his apartment, Ichigo's first priority was to call Tatsuki. For five years, the woman had been struggling through depression, and he knew she'd want to hear the news first.

"You're lying!"

"Would you get out of denial woman and _listen_ to me! I saw her! She lives in Tokyo." He had wisely chosen to leave out the detail that he saw Ulquiorra with her. He still didn't believe that one himself.

When her soft sobs echoed through the phone, he knew she had accepted the truth. Now, maybe, Tatsuki could actually sleep tonight.

**Prompt: the truth**


	19. Chapter 19

After discussing it with Rukia, he decided he would wait until Saturday, which was most likely Orihime's day off.

For the entire week, he had been easily agitated, frustratingly irritated and just plain moody, so much so Rukia went to live with Tatsuki because she just didn't have the patience for him.

On Saturday, he was so anxious that he was worse than a junkie going through withdrawals. However, when he got to her door, he had felt like a pirate who had found hidden treasure.

Instead of being met by Orihime, the door was answered by Ulquiorra's blank face.

**Prompt: hidden**


	20. Chapter 20

When she had heard the knock on her door, she was surprised. She hadn't been expecting anyone that day, especially since she was going to take Ulquiorra out that afternoon.

Just in case it was another annoying salesman, she told Ulquiorra to answer it. He was really good at scaring them off.

Instead, there was a pissed off Ichigo who was holding a sword to Ulquiorra's throat.

Before she would have thought Ichigo jumping into action was endearing, but now it was just violent and barbaric to her.

"Why can't you go one minute without pulling out your stupid Zanpakuto?"

**Prompt: first encounter**


	21. Chapter 21

Ichigo had not been thinking when he attacked Ulquiorra. In his mind, Ulquiorra was still the enemy, and therefore Ulquiorra was going to attack him.

After returning to his body, he scrutinized her. She hadn't changed much physically. Her face was a little sharper, her body a little skinner and her hair a couple inches shorter. In short, she was still beautiful woman he remembered.

However, the past Orihime would have never told him off, because she was always afraid if she exposed her inner emotions, her world would crash around her.

Apparently it had crashed. Now, she was fearless.

**Prompt: fearless **


	22. Chapter 22

Ulquiorra wondered if Orihime had bipolar disease. He watched, only in slight amazement, as she went from angry and frustrated with orange haired soul reaper to friendly and welcoming.

After making Ichigo promise not to hurt him, Orihime made the trio lunch while the two former friends caught up. Carefully, Ulquiorra watched Orihime's body language, searching for any sign of resentment.

When the name Rukia was mentioned, Ulquiorra noticed she clenched her fists and gave short replies, especially when Ichigo mentioned their relationship.

Apparently, Orihime's weapon of choice was to bury her feelings, and she knew it did not work.

**Prompt: Weapon of choice**


	23. Chapter 23

In this moment, she had never loathed anyone as much as she did Ichigo. If he told her one more time how perfect his life was with Rukia, and how successful the group was, and how much they _didn't _miss her, she was going to strangle him.

She needed to escape. So she ran to her bedroom where its dark, cool silence was comforting and safe.

Quietly, Ulquiorra entered the room.

"You think I am stupid, don't you?" She asked.

His bright emerald eyes were soft when he told her, "No. You just had a dream that couldn't come true."

**Prompt: escape and a dream**


	24. Chapter 24

Like most good things in her life, the moment was ruined by Ichigo's soft tentative knock.

Knowing he knew that this talk had to occur, Ulquiorra invited him in and then promptly left. Some part of her wish Ulquiorra would stay, just so she could avoid it a little longer.

"Hey" Ichigo's voice was low, deep and husky. Her attraction, which she been trying to ignore all night, had reached its limit.

Without thinking of the consequences, she kissed him. She always imagined their first kiss, and this was nothing she had imagined because it was cold, one-sided and sinful.

**Prompt: sin **


	25. Chapter 25

"I love you."

She had whispered those words as she slid down his solid frame; the bare skin underneath his clothes sensitive to her touch. When she reached his legs, her strength gave out, and she collapsed to the floor.

Her intense grief reminded him of an old memory.

It was a week after her brother's death, and she had barricaded herself in her apartment. Because of his little sister, Ichigo had visited her. He found her exactly like this. Carefully, he wrapped his larger frame around her, kissed her forehead and told her that he wasn't going to leave.

**Prompt: a memory**


	26. Chapter 26

He responded to her grief now in a similar fashion. Without any resistance, he pulled her protectively to him. It frightened him how much smaller she was compared to him. It made her seem fragile and breakable.

In a soft whisper, she told him her fantasies. What their first date was like, their wedding, their home, their children. She had planned it all.

He was never the one blind to her feelings but Rukia. Rukia thought Orihime had only simple crush on him. Instead, Orihime was madly in love with him, and he knew he had chosen the wrong girl.

**Prompt: fantasy**


	27. Chapter 27

They spent the rest of the day wrapped in each other's arms. After confessing her feelings, Ichigo had confessed his. He told her how he always thought she was beautiful and how she reminded him of her mother. In detail, he narrated his struggle of wanting to confess to her and told her the reason why he settled with Rukia was because he wasn't worthy of her.

With each confession, the iron chains around their hearts began to unravel until finally, when they no longer had any more confessions, they were gone.

Their broken hearts were finally free to heal.

**Prompt: second chance**


	28. Chapter 28

Ichigo left some time around nine o'clock, and Orihime remerged from her room with a smile on her face.

Ulquiorra had assumed everything went well and was willing to leave the subject alone when Orihime suddenly asked,

"Is this how you feel?"

"Feel like what, woman?" He asked.

Orihime rolled her eyes at the insult before answering, "As if you have blank slate that you are free to write whatever you want on."

"You are mistaken. I do not have a life."

Her smile was sad and small. "For a while, you had a better one than I ever did."

**Prompt: blank slate**


	29. Chapter 29

Ichigo told her that she could meet the others whenever she was ready but had requested she meet Tatsuki first. He hadn't told her why but from the look on his face, she could tell her friend had been suffering over the years.

So on Sunday, she called her former best friend. Tatsuki immediately answered the phone and upon hearing Orihime's voice, she began to cry.

Orihime met Tatsuki at a downtown café that afternoon, and seeing her made Orihime feel guilty. Tatsuki was the best friend she had, and because she selfishly ruined it, they had to start over.

**Prompt: starting over **


	30. Chapter 30

After a long painful hug, they chose a café table where a waiter took their coffee order. For a while, Tatsuki just stared at her. Orihime was a little unnerved by Tatsuki's scrutiny, but she knew she would be doing the same in this situation.

Then suddenly Tatsuki pulled out a photograph of them in school.

"I kept it in wallet as a reminder. Sometimes if I got desperate I ask people on the street, 'Have you seen this girl?'"

The photograph looked as if they were carefree. Orihime liked it, but maybe it was time for a new one.

**Prompt: photograph**


	31. Chapter 31

After Orihime finished telling Tatsuki about her busy life and career, she wanted to talk about anything but her.

"How is everyone?"

"Well after you disappeared, we did about everything we could, but we had to give up after two years. Ichigo and Uryuu went to TU, and Uryuu got Valedictorian and Ichigo Salutatorian. Chad went to Mexico to find his family and became a construction worker. Rukia decided to stay. She accidently went to an American college, loved it and is an English translator."

"Wow."

Tatsuki simply smiled. "We all had a responsibility."

"To whom?" Orihime asked surprised.

"You."

**Prompt: Responsibility**


	32. Chapter 32

Orihime nearly spit coffee all over the sidewalk.

"But why?" She stuttered. She couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that her old friends had felt the need to have impressive lives just because of _her. _

Tatsuki shook her head at Orihime's apparent lack of understanding.

"The group always needed you. You kept us hopeful. You gave us strength to keep fighting and reminded us that there was a purpose to what we were doing."

Tatsuki paused, gazing at her thoughtfully. "We knew eventually you would return. And when you did, we wanted everything to be perfect. Just for you"

**Prompt: perfect**


	33. Chapter 33

"What about you?" It hadn't escaped Orihime that Tatsuki had avoided talking about herself.

Tatsuki smile immediately turned into a grimace at the question. "I…I haven't been doing so well."

She took a deep breath. "Originally, I was going to go to JSC, but then you disappeared. I devoted myself to the search and accidently dislocated my knee. So I gave up soccer and enrolled into a community college but had to drop out because of my depression."

Tatsuki had become an empty shell. And it was all her fault. Because Orihime had selfishly thought she was the empty one.

**Prompt: Almost empty**


	34. Chapter 34

"I'm sorry" Orihime knew that the weak apology couldn't come close to the regret and guilt she felt for ruining her friend's life, but for now it would have to do.

Tatsuki just silently took the apology and for what seemed like an eternity, Orihime waited for the purple haired girl to respond.

"Why did you leave?" Tatsuki's grey irises were so intense Orihime had to look away.

"Demons." And that was true.

"Like Ichigo" Tatsuki immediately responded and laughed at Orihime's surprised look.

"How did you know?"

Tatsuki just laughed again. "I've known you since the third grade, Hime."

**Prompt: demons**


	35. Chapter 35

"You know he was obsessed over finding you."

For the second time that day, Orihime nearly spit her coffee out again.

"No."

Tatsuki did a quick almost paranoid scan of the general area before she leaned forward, inviting Orihime to do the same.

"Don't tell anyone, I told you this but during the search Ichigo and Rukia broke up. He went out every day and night and asked everyone under the sun. Eventually he became an insomniac."

"Why?" Orihime whispered.

"That's what they got into a fight about. She said he loved you, and she would always be second best.

**Prompt: second best**


	36. Chapter 36

"That can't be true!" Orihime excitedly whispered.

"Well it is. Now would you be quiet and listen!" Tatsuki huffed. Orihime obeyed her, even though she desperately wanted to dispute her.

"He told her that he never loved her and that he had chosen you instead. Rukia, naturally, got upset and tried to retaliate by saying that is was she who had chosen the wrong person and that she should have just stayed in the Soul Society with Renji."

"So what happened?"

"Rukia left for the Soul Society and started dating Renji. Ichigo stayed here and continued to search for you."

**Prompt: mistakes we made**


	37. Chapter 37

"But they're getting married! I saw the ring on his finger." Orihime knew Ichigo would never go along with anything he didn't believe in; much less enter a relationship where there was no love.

Tatsuki smiled sadly. "By the fourth year you were gone, they were miserable. Renji wanted to start a life with Rukia, but Rukia, on the other hand, was starting to feel guilty because she went out with him to retaliate. Ichigo had started to care about his health again and went back to the Soul Society to apologize.

"What about love?"

"Some people don't need it."

**Prompt: what about love**


	38. Chapter 38

Orihime arrived home about late evening and by the look on her face Ulquiorra knew she wanted to talk.

He walked into the kitchen, in a clear attempt to escape, but she followed him and started talking before he could turn on the radio.

"They're not in love, but they're getting married."

Ulquiorra automatically knew who she was referring to and he was starting wonder if she ever thought about anything else. She was also clearly misguided about relationships, and he need to set her right.

"Love is not necessary. Respect is."

"Do you respect me?"

He grunted in response.

**Prompt: not in love **


	39. Chapter 39

Ulquiorra was becoming bored with her apartment. She knew this mostly because he started pacing, and she was worried if she didn't find something for him to do he was going to pace a hole in her carpet.

So one morning, before leaving for work, she threw a book at him. Orihime wasn't sure if he knew how to read but when he opened it to the first page, he had a look of recognition.

"I love to read, but unfortunately I do not have time anymore. So would you please read them for me and tell me what happens?

**Prompt: books**


	40. Chapter 40

One of the books she gave him mentioned the Hirosaki cherry blossom festival. Having lived in the society of constant war, hostility and miscommunication, Ulquiorra never really heard of celebrating traditions.

The idea of tradition and festivals intrigued him. Although research informed him what a festival was, he had a rather pressing yearning to experience it firsthand.

However, he refused to ask Orihime to take him so he was relieved when she brought up the subject.

"Hirosaki has one." He informed her offhand.

Orihime contemplated the statement. "It's a bit far away, but I have a few vacation days left.

**Prompt: festivites **


	41. Chapter 41

Planning for this trip was tedious, but Orihime somehow managed. The result was Orihime had managed to get him tolerant of crowds.

Her preparation worked out in his favor for he found that he had a liking to this festival. The square they chose was spacious, so he never got trapped, and the cool night was made welcoming by the bright red lanterns. In this festival, he could just be an observer.

His one discomfort with the festival was there were too many lovers since he found their affection disgusting.

At his observation, Orihime simply smiled.

"Cherry blossoms are romantic."

**Prompt: lovers**


	42. Chapter 42

Ulquiorra hated the train ride going to the festival. The subway's closed space made him feel as if was trapped in a hot, odorous cage with agitated people. It had offered him a view of the city and secured his idea the city was a grotesque unnatural place.

The ride back, however, was a considerably more pleasant view with its low rolling hills and rice marshes. The country's wide open spaces appealed to him, because the land had the distinct suggestion of freedom.

Yet when Orihime invaded his space by laying on his shoulder, he did not mind her intrusion.

**Prompt: wide open spaces**


	43. Chapter 43

Ulquiorra was bored. It had been two weeks since they went to the cherry blossom festival, and he progressively grew more and more agitated. It only worsened when he started avoiding the computer and books.

So on Monday, she asked him if he wanted to go running with her.

His initial reaction was a raised (almost nonexistent) eyebrow and a disbelieving grunt.

"I don't believe you, woman."

Orihime scoffed at his superior tone. "Just because you don't see me do it, doesn't mean that I don't."

He grunted.

And on Saturday morning, she found him wide awake at five o'clock.

**Prompt: running**


	44. Chapter 44

"You're up early" Orihime observed, redundantly, as she gave him apple. Personally, he didn't believe the woman ran. While she was fairly petit, he had assumed that was due to high level constant stress and genetics.

"You still don't believe me?" He could tell that Orihime was annoyed by his lack of trust, and he found her irritation to be amusing.

Orihime, who knew he was amused, puffed out her cheeks like an insolent child, flipped her hair and then walked out the door.

Their run was calming because, somehow, she managed to find tranquility in the middle of chaos.

**Prompt: tranquil**


	45. Chapter 45

Afternoon coffee with Tatsuki had become a favorite past time of Orihime's. After their serious talk, they met every two weeks. Most of the time, their conversations were playful and teasing, but today Orihime could tell that this was not going to be the case.

Tatsuki slid a white lace wedding invitation across the table.

"Rukia asked me to give this to you."

Against her better judgment, Orihime read the invitation and immediately noticed their wedding date was the day she disappeared.

"Why?"

"She wasn't trying to be malicious."

While Orihime respected Tatsuki, for once, she did not believe her.

**Prompt: malicious**


	46. Chapter 46

"Tell her thank you for the invite." Orihime instructed, and then, without really thinking, she took the envelope and ran back to her apartment.

Upon opening the door, she found Ulquiorra in her living room reading a history book, and before she could stop her traitorous mouth, she started complaining.

"She invited me to the wedding." At first, he seemed interested but when he heard it was the same old subject, he ignored her.

Orihime, though she knew she lost his attention, continued anyway. "Sometimes I wish I had never met Ichigo."

Ulquiorra quietly scoffed. "I wish I was dead."

**Prompt: wishing**


	47. Chapter 47

Ulquiorra's statement had lulled her anger. "Do you really wish that?"

"I did not stutter."

Orihime ignored his dry sense of humor. Her curiosity was too strong for even his callous rude nature to quench.

"Why?" She questioned.

Ulquiorra sighed. He knew the woman wouldn't stop bothering him until she got answers.

"Death is peaceful. Life is a struggle in which suffering and pain are the only possible results."

She slowly digested his statement before answering. "But there are good things in live. Food, fiends, love."

"Was it not love that caused your pain?"

Orihime shook her head. "Death did."

**Prompt: lulled**


	48. Chapter 48

It was after careful consideration Orihime decided that she would attend the wedding. So at their next coffee meeting, Orihime told her that, but Tatsuki, probably rightfully so, did not believe her.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to." Tatsuki informed her for the second time.

"No, I want to. It's been a while since I have seen everyone, and besides Rukia invited me so she must approve of my going."

Tatsuki scrutinized her for any falsehood and found none.

"What made you change your mind?"

"An old friend who reminded me it could always be worse."

**Prompt: mind over matter **


	49. Chapter 49

Six months had passed since Ulquiorra had come to live with her, and Orihime thought it was time for him to get an official identity. During that time, he had become comfortable with the city and knew its culture and history better than a natural citizen.

Not to say, she didn't benefit from it. He could bring in a source of income, and it would remove some of her neighbors' suspicions. Mostly though, she wanted him to have more freedom.

Surprisingly, when she slightly alluded to the topic, he gave her a stack of research paper. He was ready too.

**Prompt: time**


	50. Chapter 50

"I think before we go any further we should figure out your last name and your age."

"That is not important this moment."

Orihime dismissed his statement with a wave of her hand. "Yes it is. Now answer the question."

Ulquiorra ignored the urge to sigh. "Ciffer." He could tell she was curious to know why he chose that name, but surprisingly she did not question him.

"Age?"

"60"

It took a full minute for Orihime to convince herself that he was not joking.

"Too bad you're not a celebrity. They would pay you for being everything they are not."

**Prompt: celebrity**


	51. Chapter 51

For some reason, the woman insisted on ironing out the details of his background story. Ulquiorra found this to be a waste of time considering he had already had a story. She was just unaware of it.

"What are we going to say about your lack of family?" She interrogated him once more.

"The truth."

"Which is?" She asked.

"I was abandoned as an infant and found by a man named Ciffer. However, before my identity could be established, he passed away from a deadly disease. I have been on my own since then."

"Can it be proven?"

He nodded.

**Prompt: family**


	52. Chapter 52

Orihime felt like a thirsty man who had finally reached a source of water. For months, she had wanted to know more about the mystery that was Ulquiorra, and now that she had a little taste, she wanted more. But she knew that was her just being selfish.

Willing her tears away, Orihime grabbed his cold hand.

"Thank you for telling me."

Ulquiorra replied. "It was necessary."

Orihime shook her head. "No it wasn't."

Looking at their hands, she recalled that night, long ago, when he had reached for her and realized that she had finally managed to reach him.

**Prompt: touching water**


	53. Chapter 53

The process to create his new life was long and tedious to say in the least.

Orihime told him to expect suspicion from the authorities. Instead of suspicion, they were treated as if they were scam artists. Every aspect of Orihime's life, from childhood to the present, was closely examined, and as result, they had to create lies. Luckily, the Quincy boy had been able to modernize the article which talked about Ciffer or the process could have been longer.

After four months of struggle, Ulquiorra was reborn exactly a year after Orihime had unexpectedly discovered him in her home.

**Prompt: rebirth**


	54. Chapter 54

Ulquiorra did not know how to handle his new found freedom. The amount of choices he had were overwhelming, but he knew before he made any choice he had to repay Orihime.

While he knew Orihime would not take advantage of him, he also did not want to feel obliged to do any odd little favors she might have.

So in repayment, he brought her to her favorite flower park for a picnic. Orihime was brighter, warmer surrounded by the colorful blooms, especially her sunset tresses which glowed like a warm fire.

For a moment, he thought she was beautiful.

**Prompt: flowers **


	55. Chapter 55

Orihime suggested Ulquiorra apply to the nearby library. He, surprisingly, followed her advice without complaint, and though he wouldn't admit it, she knew he loved it.

Since he worked in a library, she thought it was time to introduce Ulquiorra to movies. So for a week, she asked him to bring home some movies that she had always wanted to watch.

Afterwards in a matter-of-fact tone, he informed her "You're obsession with unrequited love is not healthy."

Orihime laughed. "But that's why I have you. You tell me when I am being stupid and steer me in the right direction.

**Prompt: obssesion **


	56. Chapter 56

Ulquiorra did not expect to be awoken at five o'clock on Saturday by a very bubbly Orihime. Deciding sleep was more important, he turned away from Orihime's sunny face.

However, Orihime, on the other hand, was not having it. She pulled away his pillow and blanket (the stupid, idiotic woman. Did she have a death wish?) and threw them into some obscure corner. Ulquiorra continued to ignore her.

"It's time to get up. After our run, I am going to teach you how to clean."

Ulquiorra muttered something very rude.

Orihime rolled her eyes. "Don't bite the hand that feeds."

**Prompt: bite the hand that feeds **


	57. Chapter 57

Men didn't like cleaning. She knew that fact very well.

So when she heard the doorbell, it was a much need relief. Although she knew that Ulquiorra would not lay a hand on her, his grumblings had turned into full blown statements, and it was beginning to bother her. Apparently he wasn't a morning person.

When she opened the door, she had expected anyone but _her_.

Rukia seemed to steel her nerves and nervously smiled.

"I hope I am not bothering you."

Orihime was hoping to avoid the wedding drama until the wedding. Apparently, she was out of time.

**Prompt: out of time **


	58. Chapter 58

Ulquiorra watched as Orihime went from playful and slightly scared to friendly and airheaded. The change was so abrupt that Orihime must have had constant practice to be able to accomplish it.

Orihime invited her rival into the apartment and got her a cup of tea. She listened intently as Rukia told her they decided skip the individual parties, and in fact, she even encouraged Rukia to tell her all about the magic show she had chosen.

Orihime was the master of duality. And the only person she had ever let guard down and showed her true nature to was him.

**Prompt: duality **


	59. Chapter 59

Unfortunately, Ichigo's and Rukia's engagement party came sooner than Orihime liked. In fact, the only reason she had not to go was Ulquiorra. He never said anything, but she knew he was disappointed by her week excuse.

So that night, she dressed to impress, and she entertained the idea that she saw a spark of attraction in his eyes.

At the party, everyone welcomed her warmly. Even Uyruu, who hated affection, gave her hug.

Before, their acceptance would have been everything. Now, though, she didn't need it. Ulquiorra had already accepted her for her true self. And he didn't leave.

**Prompt: belonging **


	60. Chapter 60

Her old friends were aware of his existence and knew he was going to attend the party with her. So to avoid creating a scene, he chose to sit in the far back. They all ignored him expect Ichigo. But the black haired soul reaper was always there to divert his attention.

On the subway, he complained. "That magic was pitiful."

"I'm sorry. We don't have powers and magical swords like the spirit world."

Orihime had misunderstood him. Her world did have magic. Its magic lay in the fact that it contained societies which could exist without complete annihilating warfare.

**Prompt: magic **


	61. Chapter 61

Ichigo had visited her, alone, a month after his engagement party. Due to the fact they had to plan two weddings, they decided to wait until the late summer for their earth wedding.

Ignoring her constricting heart, she let him in anyway. Probably predicting a train wreck, Ulquiorra left them alone.

They only talked about inconsequential things and avoided the topic of his upcoming nuptials. She thought he was going to make a romantic pass on her, but he dully maintained his distance.

When he left, Ulquiorra glared at her.

"We are just friends. That's all we ever can be."

**Prompt: just friends **


	62. Chapter 62

She wondered if she should start keeping track of how many times Ulquiorra raised his eyebrows.

"He is an irresponsible fool." Ulquiorra dryly stated.

Was there a person on earth that he didn't insult?

"Of course he is."

Once again his reaction was to raise his eyebrow.

"I know." She huffed, "That's why I fell in love with him."

His mouth twitched with the effort not to scold her, and she was surprised when he said, "Then you are one too."

Orihime wanted to dispute him. She truly did. But she couldn't. Because he was right.

"I guess I am."

**Prompt: irresponsible **


	63. Chapter 63

Orihime moved her coffee date with Tatsuki to Friday. For weeks now, Ichigo had been visiting her, and the mixed signals she was receiving were driving her into a frenzy.

And she couldn't talk to Ulquiorra about it since he would insult her. Which is exactly what she _didn't_ want.

It was obvious to she worried Tatsuki, but Tatsuki seemed relieved when she asked, "How do you get over unrequited love?"

Tatsuki just merrily laughed. "You can't get over love."

Orihime raised an eyebrow. Damn that Ulquiorra.

"Love changes people. For better or worse, love is the world's only catalyst."

**Prompt: best friends **


	64. Chapter 64

Since Orihime was a young child, she had vivid nightmares. The doctors had told her it was because of post dramatic stress, but she knew it was just her guilty subconscious.

The night before Ichigo and Rukia's wedding, she had a particularly bad nightmare. She was surrounded by a thick grey fog which separated her from her loved ones. She yelled and yelled, but no one could hear her. Then Ulquiorra appeared, like a pale shining star, and disintegrated to ash.

Disturbed, she hurriedly ran out of her room and found Ulquiorra awake and waiting for her on the couch.

**Prompt: fog **


	65. Chapter 65

They didn't need to say a word. Just one glance at her face, and she knew that he was aware of her pain and the words she couldn't bring herself to speak.

Carefully, she guided herself to the coffee table and gently sat down across from him. Although hesitant, she brought her hand to his face. When he did not reject her touch, she traced his angular jaw and paid special attention to his green tattoos. For a second, she thought he had quietly moaned.

Then without warning, he grabbed her hand and planted a butterfly kiss on her wrist.

**Prompt: tenderness**


	66. Chapter 66

On the day of Ichigo and Rukia's wedding, Orihime felt she was ready to face reality. And it was because of Ulquiorra.

His unexpected act of tenderness had spread tingling warmth through her nerves. The action reminded her that she was a human being. A human being with feelings and emotions and needs.

The ceremony was beautiful, simple and personal and their vows, while short, were emotional and profound.

And little by little during the ceremony, Orihime's pain began to gradually fade away until she unexpectedly found herself able to breathe when the couple was instructed to kiss each other.

**Prompt: fade**


	67. Chapter 67

The reception was held at local shrine which was two minutes away.

The couple continued their unconventional wedding when they decided to follow American traditions instead of Japanese. First was the taking off of the brides garter and throwing it into a cheering crowd of men.

Following him, Rukia threw her bouquet to her bridesmaids. The disturbed crowd watched the deadly free-for-all between the women as they clawed, kicked and shoved their way to the front.

However Rukia's supernatural strength made it unexpectedly landed in Ulquiorra's lap. Ulquiorra untied the bouquet, and Orihime hand out a flower to every woman.

**Prompt: free for all**


	68. Chapter 68

After the games, the food was served, and the cake was cut and distributed. Thankfully, the speeches were short and sweet so they got to dancing faster.

The first dance was reserved for the bride and the groom, and the second was held for the brother and sister dance since Rukia's father wasn't available.

When everyone started dancing, Orihime avoided Ichigo. It just would have hurt her to dance with him and that's what she didn't want.

So instead she danced with Ulquiorra. He led her across the floor in flowing movements, and she felt as if she was flying.

**Prompt: When we dance**


	69. Chapter 69

It was midnight when the wedding finished, and since the last train had already left, they had to hail a cab.

Orihime, who was exhausted, laid against the window hoping the vibrating car would be able to keep her conscious. After three minutes of silence and almost falling into dreamland, Orihime chose to strike up a conversation.

"Thank you." She finally said, "I know it couldn't have been easy having to play nice with a room full of enemies."

He just scoffed. So in retaliation, she entwined their hands. The rest of the ride his attention was glued to her.

**Prompt: gratitude **


	70. Chapter 70

Instead of going to sleep, Orihime decided to introduce him to alcohol.

"What is it like to fly?" She randomly questioned him after two glasses of wine.

Intrigued by the flush which coated her features, Ulquiorra answered "Freeing."

Orihime's small sad smile turned to a crestfallen thoughtful expression. "You do like your freedom. And once you get the money and education, you are going to leave me, and I wouldn't have bothered to ask you why you were here. Because I am scared of the truth. Just like I was with Ichigo."

For some reason, her speech greatly disturbed Ulquiorra.

**Prompt: flight **


	71. Chapter 71

Ulquiorra never would have thought in the past that he would live with his annoying captive nor respected her enough to assist her to bed. He especially wouldn't have thought that he would watch her sleep.

She was right. After he had saved enough money and received his business degree, he would leave her. It struck him as horribly human thing to do.

In the past he was human but that was a very long time ago and nearly all of his memories were gone. Maybe humanity was innate, but Ulquiorra would rather believe that she was the inhuman one.

**Prompt: only human**


	72. Chapter 72

That night on the news Ulquiorra watched as they reported a deadly mass shooting.

Orihime, who had arrived home late, was sympathetic but was otherwise too tired to react. After dinner, she explained to him that she had helped the doctors with the surviving victims' surgeries and how lucky she was to avoid talking to the family members.

"I always hate reminding people that we don't live in a perfect world."

Ulquiorra thought she was perfect for the job because she had lived through war after war and still managed to see the beauty of life. She was hope's epitome.

**Prompt: dystopia **


	73. Chapter 73

Due to fall's close approach, Orihime wanted to take advantage of the warm weather. So for Saturday she planned an afternoon picnic at a close by park.

The park a serene place with its tall broad tress and quiet atmosphere, and along with her odd but excellent food, it was an experience Ulquiorra enjoyed.

When she challenged his physical ability by claiming he could not catch her, he quickly put an end to that by catching her in two minutes. She didn't give up.

However, during their game, Ulquiorra saw Grimmjow under a shady tree with a wide cat-ate-the-canary grin.

**Prompt: lets play**


	74. Chapter 74

"So you finally developed a testosterone level. What's she like?"

Ulquiorra ignored Grimmjow's innuendo. "Why are you here?"

Grimmjow's grin widened. "We were just checking on your progress. But I see you had a few _distractions_." The blue haired idiot glanced at Orihime with predatory eyes.

Ulquiorra's icy glare was so cold. So cold that it had felt as if the temperature around them dropped several degrees.

"Everything is progressing like I had planned. I will have a place for us in a month's time."

Grimmjow's grin disappeared. "You're playing a dangerous game Bat Freak. And you're getting her involved."

**Prompt: dangerous **


	75. Chapter 75

Grimmjow disappeared when Orihime approached them.

"Is everything alright? You looked as if you saw a ghost, and then I could have sworn you were talking to somebody." She questioned.

Her grey eyes turned to soft glowing silver and Ulquiorra found it hard to look away.

"I am fine. I was just reminded of an old memory."

Orihime decided to not push the subject, and silently, they walked back to their picnic space.

Ulquiorra liked the wide open spaces. Their freedom was intoxicating, but now he found it suffocating and deceptive. The only thing that had not changed was Orihime.

**Prompt: wide open spaces **


	76. Chapter 76

"You can go home early. It doesn't seem we will have any business today."

That's what his boss informed after having a day of no customers. Usually, Ulquiorra would return home, but his conversation with Grimmjow worried him.

Instead, he visited a real estate company. From afternoon to evening, he was shown warehouses. The last warehouse he was shown was isolated and on the city outskirts.

"It's in need of major repair but it is selling for almost nothing."

"How much is the rent? He questioned.

"About 2000."

Ulquiorra analyzed his financial and school situation before saying, "I'll purchase it."

**Prompt: capricious **


	77. Chapter 77

Ever since their trip to the park, Ulquiorra had developed an increased motivation to finish his online business degree faster, and earn more money. During the week he had found a second low paying job and the next Monday, he had arranged a paid internship at a local business.

While the change frightened Orihime, she knew it was bound to occur. He did have the freedom to do whatever wanted.

However, she couldn't shake the feeling that he was forced to these new drastic measures.

He was slipping away, and she had realized that she desperately wanted him to stay.

**Prompt: Slipping away **


	78. Chapter 78

Ulquiorra finished his accounting degree in six months. The program was typically eighteen months, and after proving he was not cheating, he graduated.

The firm he worked his internship at hired him to be one of their accounts. While his new job paid well, he continued to work at the library. However, due to his work, he had been spending less time with Orihime. Her presence was something he had, unfortunately, missed, and it was obvious to see she missed him.

So to apologize for his absence, he brought her to the park so they could watch the first snowfall.

**Prompt: snowfall **


	79. Chapter 79

White snowflakes clung to her as Orihime danced, her hair creating a glowing trail.

After getting dizzy, she sat down next to him, lightly leaning against his shoulder. Ulquiorra was pleased to see her mood had shifted from gloomy to her normal cheerful self.

"Thank you for this. Winter is my favorite season."

When he had raised an inquiring eyebrow, she laughed. "Don't get me wrong, I like spring. But it's too busy. I like the quiet stillness of winter."

After some thought, Orihime said, "It reminds me of you."

Her observation was truthful, but she forgot winter's cold nature.

**Prompt: Winter **


	80. Chapter 80

Ulquiorra glared daggers at his balance.

He was expecting to be able to raise over eight thousand dollars in two months. Luckily he was able to pay the first and last month's rent, along with the down payment, but now he needed three thousand five hundred dollars in less than a month.

According to his calculations, he couldn't raise that money by working. A little research later, and he decided to get a loan. It was the quickest way he found that he could get the necessary money. If worse came to worse, he would make Grimmjow rob a bank.

**Prompt: fortune **


	81. Chapter 81

It had only taken him a week to get the loan, despite the horror stories he had read. So after paying for two more months of rent, Ulquiorra met up with Grimmjow to formalize their plans.

"The warehouse is at your disposal. You have four months." Ulquiorra informed him, handing Grimmjow the keys.

"Granz said that would be enough time." Grimmjow grabbed the keys and Ulquiorra grimaced when the idiot accidently touched him. Who knew what he touched.

"I will visit every month."

Grimmjow snorted. "We don't need a damn babysitter"

Ulquiorra glared. "It's for appearances you idiot."

Grimmjow scoffed.

**Prompt: enough **


	82. Chapter 82

Grimmjow was wrong. Ulquiorra did need to get a babysitter, because they were acting like savage animals. He was glad no one was near the warehouse or they would have been caught long ago.

"Look Bat Freak has come to visit us." Grimmjow yelled from his seat on a high metal beam. This had captured everyone's attention, but Ulquiorra ignored them all except Granz.

"Is everything going along as planned?"

Granz gave him a sleazy one sided smile. "Of course."

Ulquiorra nodded and immediately left the building.

"I thought you said he changed?" Granz asked.

Grimmjow shrugged. "Only around her."

**Prompt: wild **


	83. Chapter 83

For a week straight Ulquiorra had been waking up early and arriving home late and it was affecting his health.

His health deteriorated so badly that she couldn't stop herself from saying "Boy you look like a zombie."

"Insults are not necessary woman." He replied, brushing off her statement.

Orihime, involuntarily, raised an eyebrow. "You really don't know what a zombie is?"

So that evening they watched every zombie movie she owned. Ulquiorra wasn't exactly impressed.

"Okay then how about vampires?"

While he wasn't too enthusiastic about the idea, he did not stop her from putting the next movie in.

**Prompt: zombies**


	84. Chapter 84

They had stayed up late that night watching every vampire movie from the classic Dracula to the Twilight films.

Ulquiorra was as unequally impressed by these mythical creatures. Hollows, in some way, were a consequence of this world, yet he did not understand how vampires or zombies had any influence.

Orihime put away the last movie and returned to her seat by him.

"Well there are more but we can wait for those."

Ulquiorra was going to comment on their usefulness when she suddenly got close. Too close.

"Please don't move."

He obeyed and she thanked him by kissing him.

**Prompt: vampires **


	85. Chapter 85

Ulquiorra had not expected the contact. He wanted to push her away, but in his shock, he found himself incapable of movement. In fact, if she had not pulled away, he was uncertain of what his next action would be.

Orihime rested their foreheads together, waiting for his answer. Instead, he touched her shoulder but instead of pushing her away, he became captivated by her smooth skin.

She went rigid at his touch, and when he let go, she left the room. It should have concerned him, but it was overshadowed by her organic taste which lingered on his lips.

**Prompt: Organic **


	86. Chapter 86

After their incident, he ran away to the warehouse for three days and hid himself in a dark corner so he could sort out his thoughts.

All his life, he knew exactly what to do in every situation. Everything was always black and white. But ever since he met Orihime and entered her world, he felt as if he were a blind man in a dark tunnel. It was beyond frustrating.

Even the Arrancar's chaos could not penetrate his dark world, and it was all because of her.

Because, sometime ago, he got addicted to her tranquil yet chaotic personality.

**Prompt: dark**


	87. Chapter 87

On the fourth day he had no more patience. And, though he wouldn't admit it, he missed her.

When he returned late that night she let him in but avoided him like the plague. He deserved her anger, but when it had extended for two more days, her silence had become suffocating.

So before she left for work, before he could think, he kissed her. Her lack of reaction worried him enough to distance himself from her, but he didn't regret it.

In fact, he wanted to consume more of her delicious chocolate mint bean paste taste.

**Prompt: delicious **


	88. Chapter 88

Orihime was a sinking ship on water.

At first, she entertained the thought Ulquiorra eyes had softened, but one glance at his perfect cold façade and she knew that was a delusion.

It was Ichigo all over again.

More and more, she felt as if she was slipping into a cold ocean until she was completely emerged. She couldn't _breathe. _

Ulquiorra awakened her to reality by touching her wrist.

"Breathe woman." He whispered by her ear, his breath a warm breeze across her neck.

Before, she had to battle her demons by herself. Now, she had help, and she chose to cry first.

**Prompt: On the water**


	89. Chapter 89

Sometimes, Orihime wished she relieved her stress physically. Crying was extremely exhausting, and it left her feeling weak and vulnerable.

Ulquiorra, however, was not bothered by her silent tears and waited patiently till she calmed down.

"Where have you been?" Silence was her answer.

Orihime took a deep breath. "Why did you leave?" She tensed, ready for the assault on her character.

"Justice."

She was going to question him until she looked into his eyes. There he allowed her to see how much she had haunted his thoughts.

Apparently, no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't erase their feelings.

**Prompt: justice **


	90. Chapter 90

Since Orihime had arrived to work late Thursday, because of him, she negotiated to make up the hours on Sunday.

Instead of letting her lose precious hours of sleep, Ulquiorra turned off her alarm and instead went to her Sunday meeting with Tatsuki.

He immediately recognized Tatsuki right away, and instantly noted that Tatsuki was Orihime's foil. She seemed like a practical realist, which was exactly what he needed.

At the sight of him, the woman's friend glared.

"Ulquiorra, I presume." He nodded. Apparently his name was well known.

Her eyes narrowed to slits. "What do you want?"

"Your aid."

**Prompt: fame **


	91. Chapter 91

To say Tatsuki was bewildered was the understatement of the century. Standing in front of her was a man she would have pegged for a control freak, yet here he was asking for her help.

Something was off.

Mostly out of curiosity, she humored him by sitting down and ordering a coffee.

"In two months time from today, I wish for you take Orihime far away from here, and never to return."

Out of all things she expected, that was not it. But by his tense form and heavy eyes, it was a serious request.

Unexpectedly, she surrendered.

"I promise."

**Prompt: surrender**


	92. Chapter 92

When he had received a call that week about a disturbance at the warehouse, he was furious.

Hurriedly he left the library, he rushed to the warehouse. Luckily they hadn't made any damage to the place, but the noise they were making could be heard from the stratosphere.

"Look who decided to grace us with his presence." Granz purred from his corner. Ulquiorra glared at him and warned them all by summoning a cero and then recalling it quickly.

"If you lose your discretion again, I will not hesitate." He threatened before leaving.

Grimmjow whistled. "We must have interrupted something."

**Prompt: indiscretion **


	93. Chapter 93

Orihime was sultry. Lethally so. That was the conclusion Ulquiorra had developed when he found her spread across the couch waiting for him. His eyes, traitorously, wandered every rolling curve and carefully studied every inch of exposed ivory skin.

Carefully, he awoke her from her slumber (She was sleeping on his bed after all) and tried to bring her to her bed. However, all his effort resulted in having the woman trap him in her bed with sinuous legs and slender arms.

Her proximity, while awkward, was not unwelcome. Her warmth was comforting and easily, he fell into a slumber.

**Prompt: sultry **


	94. Chapter 94

Orihime was dreamer. From a young age, she imagined she would have a prince (who always oddly resembled Ichigo), and he would save her and they live happily together after.

But when she woke up that morning wrapped questionably around Ulquiorra, it was better than any fairy tale she could conjure.

Ulquiorra wasn't a prince charming.

He wasn't a shining knight either.

He was, for the most part, a man with issues and problems. As a result, he didn't view her as a breakable princess.

To him, she was a woman with feelings and problems.

To him, she was human.

**Prompt: Fairytale **


	95. Chapter 95

When Orihime returned from her meeting with her friend, Ulquiorra sensed she was confused.

"Tatsuki wants me to go on a road trip with her in two months."

Ulquiorra was inwardly relieved the woman's friend had not broken her promise to him.

"You should go." He encouraged.

Orihime debated the issue before giving in. "I still have some vacation days left. You should see if you have some too."

Ulquiorra cringed at her hopeful face. "I will not be going woman."

Orihime's sadness caused him guilt, but he knew that he could not change his mind.

Not even for her.

**Prompt: road trip**


	96. Chapter 96

Orihime had unknowingly reminded Ulquiorra of his impending deadline. So that night, after work, he went to the warehouse to check on Granz's progress.

Granz gave him a twisted knowing smile. "The preparations will be ready in two weeks."

Two weeks was all he had left with her. Suddenly, for the first time, he wished he could have changed his life. Helplessly, he clung to the idea that he could have been human and could have stopped her from falling in love with that orange hair idiot.

Granz chuckled at his uncharacteristically romantic expression. "Spend it with your little fairy."

**Prompt: done**


	97. Chapter 97

It was obvious to see Orihime was not prepared to handle the issue of religion when Ulquiorra asked her. He knew she believed for she had made several comments indicating her faith many times during their time together.

Luckily for her, he was only interested in angels but that waned quickly. The ideological creatures were to unrealistic for his taste and nothing like Orihime.

He preferred fairies because they reminded him of her. Full of spirit, vibrant, humanistic and unearthly beautiful.

His observation was confirmed when he called her fairy, and she gave him a smile which outshone the sun.

**Prompt: angels **


	98. Chapter 98

Spring was approaching. Ulquiorra had no need to peer out the window to predict the drastic change in the weather. All he had to do was observe the red headed woman.

Already she was planning more outings rather than just resting at home like she had preferred to the entire winter season. Sometime during the transition, she had become restless, and he found his old annoyances toward her returning.

However, quietly, he was happy for the new mood shift. This would be the last time he would see her in her natural element. Vivaciously restless, sickeningly cheerful and breathlessly beautiful.

**Prompt: spring**


	99. Chapter 99

Overtime, Orihime noticed the change in Ulquiorra behavior. At first it was subtle, so that if she had ever noticed it, she probably just brushed it off as her imagination.

However, when he called her a nickname besides woman, and one she loved, the warning bells in her rang in spite of her intense happiness.

And although he never called her fairy again, he acted different. It was as if whenever she was around him, he immediately became _softer_. And if she weren't so vehement against the idea, she would have said that he was acting like a dying patient.

**Prompt: change**


	100. Chapter 100

Once in a blue moon, Grimmjow would visit him, just for the purpose of annoying him. While he did not particularly like these visits, he did not protest them. That was until Grimmjow had snuck into the woman's apartment and was nearly caught.

Luckily the overgrown cat was stealthy and managed to duck into a corner, but Ulquiorra knew by her darting eyes she was weary.

Grimmjow gave him a feral grin, satisfied by the fact he had stirred trouble in Ulquiorra's little allusion. Ulquiorra simply responded by sending a small cero, scorching his clothes.

Grimmjow left quickly after that.

**Prompt: once in a blue moon**


	101. Chapter 101

Orihime was exhausted Saturday, so instead of going out, they had decided to stay home. Apparently, the woman had some movies she wanted to watch, and Ulquiorra was not going to oppose the idea of having a settled Orihime.

Orihime was a creature of noise, and after ten minutes of silence, she had to turn on the radio.

Amazingly, the first song she chose was about a woman whom suspected her lover was cheating. The pointed look in which she regarded him with told him the song choice was not by accident.

She had seen Grimmjow, and she was suspicious.

**Prompt: song **


	102. Chapter 102

When Grimmjow started to climb into to the woman's apartment through the open window, Ulquiorra casually sent a cero in his direction. Grimmjow easily dodged the attack not perturbed in the slightest.

"Did she see me?"

The frigid glare Ulquiorra gave the questioning blue haired man could have given anyone frost bite.

Grimmjow grinned. "Granz wants everyone to return to the factory every night. Apparently there is some complex shit we have to do in order for this thing to work."

Then he left.

Ulquiorra did not know what Granz's training would entail but he wasn't going to like it.

**Prompt: spring training**


	103. Chapter 103

Ulquiorra was born a soldier. By instinct, he followed Huceo Mundo survival of the fittest decree with dedication. When Aizen rose to power, it was with incredible ease he followed his orders without complaint.

Until Orihime.

The woman was an unknown factor in his world. The uneasiness she incited in him turned too easily into rebellion as if it were always part of his nature.

As the day approached faster, he considered going against the plan. He was well aware of the fact if he did he would die. But he realized he might do anything for his fairy.

**Prompt: rebellion**


	104. Chapter 104

It was never surprising when Orihime was in a cheerful mood but Ulquiorra was a little disturbed by the pure ecstatic joy which seemed to radiate from the petite woman.

Ulquiorra waited for the millions of words to spew from mouth but instead he was lead into a surprisingly graceful dance of spins and twirls.

Eventually she ran out of breath and as she caught her breath, a mischievous glint appeared in her eyes. The woman had something planned. Ulquiorra thought about leaving but before he could, Orihime leaned close and planted a light kiss on his lips. Then she left.

**Prompt: ecstatic**


	105. Chapter 105

Despite living in the house of sin, Orihime thought Ulquiorra had this odd sense of honor. It turned out he was just as diabolic as the rest of Aizen's rag tag army. Or at least that's what she decided after he stole all her red bean paste in order to get back at her for kissing him.

So in retaliation she changed his playlist to all pop music. He returned her prank rearranging her cupboard. She hid all his books.

Their prank war carried on for four days. She thought he would be annoyed but instead he rather enjoyed it.

**Prompt: thick as thieves **


	106. Chapter 106

Orihime sighed as she entered the break room to get her lunch. As she was eating her rice ball, a coworker entered the room and Orihime acknowledged her with a nod.

However, just as her coworker was about to leave, she turned toward Orihime with a curious look.

"You look different." Then a grin spread across her coworker's face as she raised her eyebrows suggestively. "You found a man, didn't you?"

With a wink, her coworker left the room.

Orihime was in shock.

For once in life, she was happy. Honest-to-goodness, true happiness.

And it was all because of Ulquiorra.

**Prompt: happy **


	107. Chapter 107

Two days before her trip with Tatsuki, Orihime realized she wasn't packed. She knew she could easily do it tomorrow, but a part of her wanted to spend the entire day tomorrow with Ulquiorra.

So after work, she started packing and once Ulquiorra returned, he helped her (much to his distaste). The process took hours, mostly because of her indecisiveness, and they didn't finish until midnight.

She thought she would have been sad or happy while packing but oddly enough she was indifferent.

In fact, she felt the same exact way as she had when she had run away.

**Prompt: indifferent**


	108. Chapter 108

The day before her trip, Orihime skipped work, and Ulquiorra, without being asked, did the same.

Orihime packed the day with as many events as she could. She knew she was trying to chase her sadness away and it worked well.

Until the night came.

Suddenly all of her fears rose into her heart, and, without thinking, she asked.

"Will you sleep in my bed?"

Ulquiorra stopped, and then he walked toward her. Orihime peered at him through her eyelashes. That's when she noticed it. The sad regret in his eyes.

"I don't want to be alone."

Nor did Ulquiorra.

**Prompt: sad **


	109. Chapter 109

Orihime always wondered what life would be like if it were a movie.

Because even though she had witnessed and done some fantastical things, it wasn't the same.

This moment felt almost as if she were in a movie. It felt surreal as Tatsuki and she put away their luggage in the waiting taxi, and Ulquiorra watched and waited patiently for her to finish so he could send his best regards for their trip and say goodbye until her return.

She was still hoping he would change his mind.

Ulquiorra leaned down and whispered, "Goodbye my fairy."

Then, he disappeared.

**Prompt: sending my regards**


	110. Chapter 110

She didn't like it. She didn't like his goodbye.

And while waiting for their train, Orihime decided she wouldn't accept it and Tatsuki, who was smilingly understandingly, let her go.

She found him exiting her apartment. Continuously, she called his name but he couldn't hear her, so she decided to approach him. In the end, her curiosity caught her in a trap, and she decided to follow him.

Their final destination was an old warehouse on the outskirts of town.

Inside, she was assaulted by color. Bright pinks, blues, purples, reds, oranges.

The brightest color, however, was Ulquiorra's dark emerald irises.

**Prompt: colors**


End file.
